dirtlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nobles and Neckbeards Sessions Page 3
'''Friday, January 8th, 2016''' The [[Legion of Dööm]] celebrated two events; the 15th birthday of [[Arya Dööm|Arya]] and the wedding of [[Gnilon]] and [[Ric'p'od]]. While Gnilon got ready, [[Lord Chillax|High Lord Chillax]] asked [[Shilana]] and [[Beaks Ashburn|Beaks]] their opinion on whether or not he should allow gnomes to place an embassy in [[Rutch]]. While Franklyn West wanted the new people, the heroes decided to wait and get the opinions of all of the Lords and Ladies. The Lords and Ladies also met Gnilons first religious teacher and the man who funded his effects at adventuring college, Father Formido, a dwarf-like person in stone armor. He immediately gave everyone nightmares and eventually led the service for Gnilon and Ric'p'od. When choosing groomsman for his wedding, Gnilon chose only wingmen, [[Jarrett Tastybiscuit|Jarrett]] (Best Man), Beaks and [[Kevin Zaon|Kevin]]. During the reception Gnilon and Jarrett met an old friend; [[Daggerman|Susan Daggerman]], the mother of the Daggerman boys. The best man speech given by Jarrett was amazing. After the wedding Gnilon was showered with gifts valued at 1000 gold, which he immediately gave to the [[Silverpoint]] Coven, the [[Unseen]] of [[Loxly]] and primarily his religious leader Father Formido. In the middle of the night after the wedding Gnilon prayed openly to Ork, a demi-god of Cazic-Thule, who gave him the task of converting one of the Lords or Ladies of Dööm to the Faceless One. Now with Lady Ric'p'od, once having worshiped Innoruuk and now changed to Cazic-Thule Gnilon has completed the task given to him nearly a year ago and awaits a response from Ork... '''Friday, January 15th, 2016''' Following the conjoinment of [[Ric'p'od]] and [[Gnilon]], as well as a decision by the [[Legion of Dööm]] that a Gnomish Embassy was not welcome within the city of [[Rutch]], a lengthy time of peace and integrity came forth upon said city, spanning close to six weeks. With winter approaching, the commonwealth set their sights not on their petty disputes or regards for greater needs, but worked amongst each other to maintain greatness in the things they already had; [[Jarrett_Tastybiscuit|Jarrett]] joined a logging crew, as such, felling many a tree with minimal swings of an axe. Immediately following this timeline, [[Jayce_Milleneut|Jayce]] left for [[Seacrest]] and returned with [[Lady Llewlyn]], who proceeded to unveil the fact that she was the [[The Eighteen Sages|Sage of Travels]], one of the [[The Eighteen Sages|Eighteen Sages of yore]] that [[Gods Feud|defended against the gods alongside the Aethir Beings]]. She revealed the ownership of two [[Aethir Artifact|Aethir Artifacts]], and placed them in their hollows within the [[Aethir Temple]], asking the [[Legion of Dööm]] to continue their quest to seek the [[Aethir Artifact|Aethir Artifacts]] and free [[Aesis]] from his prison, as well as offering to assist in what ways that she could. She then left, and not long after, the [[Legion of Dööm]] was invited to to an arena in the north where they faced off against a horde of summoned beasts for glory and cash, both of which they received upon a handy victory that stemmed from a turn in the tide of battle that only someone like [[Jarrett Tastybiscuit]] could manage. '''Friday, February 19th, 2016''' [[Lord Bearstorm|High Lord Bearstorm]] of the [[Fist]] and [[Lord Dallin Martell]] of [[Eldrics Crossing|Eldric's Crossing]] traveled to [[Rutch]] for the upcoming birth of [[Lord Martell|Gerold Martell]] and [[Lady Martell|Margrets]] child. After finding out that Gerold is not a true Martell, and instead a love child of his mother he was thrown out of the Martell family and became a Bearstorm, but is still a happy father to his new daughter, Hermione Bearstorm. [[Jayce Milleneut|Jayce]] was pressured by [[King Whitefang]] to use his [[Favor Token|favor token]], soon. A proclamation from the King now makes non-citizen gnomes reside in the capital or to back home to [[Ak'Anon]]. [[Jarrett Tastybiscuit|Jarrett]] is confronted by his old teacher in the [[Keepers]] during his dying moments and tells him the leader of the Keepers has been usurped by a Lich and is turning the low-priority thieves guild into a guild of dangerous necromancers. The [[Legion of Dööm]] traveled to [[Wiseau]] to Jarrett's old training facility to switch their psyonic crown with one rigged with a banishment spell. The building was linked with a series of teleportation gates and inhabited by a number of undead creatures. On the final floor they found a number of troubling things, odd statues, multiple keyhole gates, fine furnishings and a room full of gold. When switching the crowns or expert rogue, Jarrett, saw a desk full of familiar symbols and faces along with two ominous passages on platinum paper. Then there was the vision of [[Bethany Kettleback]] also spotted, but with the crowns switched the heroes fled the facility and thanked they avoided a fight with Bethany and an immortal lich. Now with the crowns switched out heroes hope everything else falls into place and worry about what the true purpose of the Keepers are... '''Friday, February 26th & March 4th, 2016''' [[Jayce_Milleneut|Jayce]] calls a meeting and throws all the cards on the table, saying that he, at the very least, is done playing this "secrets and shadows" game that almost everyone in the group has been, at one time or another, guilty of; he expresses that he'll hold no secrets from them any longer, and from that point, if they need or want information from him, they should just ask. Following this, he took a few days' break from the fort and left for his home in [[Cobalt Scar]]. During his absence, the other members of the [[Legion of Dööm]] found themselves trapped in a recurring dream each night, where they found Jayce and his apparent family ready to obliterate [[Ak'Anon]] from the face of Terra with some well-placed magical devices. After several failed attempts to reach out to him and prevent such an incident (and each failure resulting in a forced repeat of the previous day, upon their awakening from the dream), they were forced to engage in combat. [[Gnilon]] discovered early that [[Cazic-Thule]] was behind the dreamscape torment, and they successfully defeated Jayce & [[Sohese'tsunairade|Setsuna]], as well as their apparent daughter, Celaina, and faery assistant, Maple. Pleased with the results of his 'game,' Cazic-Thule rewarded Gnilon for his efforts and rescinded his curse over them, allowing their timeline to proceed normally. '''Friday, March 18th, 2016''' The [[Legion of Dööm]] are called on by [[Lord Chillax|Torelad 'Many-Braids' Chillax]] to stop a Delver problem in the [[Rutch]] mine. Later, High Lord Gage picks up the wedding guests for Arya's upcoming wedding. While riding to [[Silverpoint]] they run across an unhappy red dragon who [[Rika]] shooed off. When arriving in Silverpoint, the Dirt Lords were greeted by many people chanting, "Of the people, for the people." [[Lord Renly|Brad Neely]] gave Shilana some unsettling information found about the [[Dark Iron Purge]]. The next day a traditional Quellious wedding was held for [[Joseph Gage|Joseph]] and [[Arya Dööm|Arya]] for select guests, the [[Queen Whitefang|Queen]], and the citizens of Silverpoint. During the reception Rika was threatened by the [[The Sworn Swords|Sworn Sword]], the [[Jack of Blades]], to stop building orphanages and taking soldiers from the [[King Whitefang|King]]. The Queen announced that the Wood Elves of [[Ak'Anon]] have lifted the 'curse' from her [[Princess Whitefang|daughter]]. While dancing, [[Jayce Milleneut|Jayce]] learns from [[Ti'kal Braavos]], the [[Mage's Guild]] leader, that the fairy enchantress he once taught has suddenly gone missing and was asked an odd question about children. [[Jarrett Tastybiscuit|Jarrett]] scored with a hot chick. [[Shilana]] learned from [[Redstreak]] that he was to be named the next Sworn Sword and that his brother used his healing technique to restore the princess's health. The party was interrupted with an explosion of one of the balloons from the Fourth Sworn Sword. While the party was able to turn the ship outward from the city, once aboard they saw many dead soldiers and gnomes with only the Jack of Blades alive. He immediately attacked Rika, Shilana and [[Beaks Ashburn|Beaks]] who barely made it off the ship as it crashed into farmland. The Legion of Dööm told what they had saw to Lord and [[Lady Gage]] who believed this to be an attempt to rile the people into war with the Gnomes. The Gages then told them about the [[Coalition]] of cities and nobility they have been amassing to rise up against the violent king. The two parties shared troubling information about the King and his past actions, painting a picture of a royal family that only craved land and power. With the Legion of Dööm agreeing to actively assist, or at least not reveal the [[Coalition]], they waited to see what the next move from the royal party would be now that they have an even greater target on their backs... "''Do you know why our children cry?"'' "''Because they have not yet felt the pricks of our thorns."'' '''Friday, March 25th & April 1st, 2016''' [[Jayce_Milleneut|Jayce]] gathered the [[Legion of Dööm]] together to discuss plans, thoughts and concerns on the current events (primarily regarding the [[Coalition]]) before they departed for [[Eldrics_Crossing|Eldric's Crossing]] to take part in the annual Festival of the Hunt. Resulting from this discussion was [[Rika]]'s decision to place her [[Aethir_Artifact|Onyx of Marr]] in the [[Aethir Temple]], unsealing the first of the six [[Aethir Weapons]], the Warhammer of the Canyon, and claiming it as her own. At the festival, Jayce and [[Shilana]] met up with a strange Tiefling girl who later participated in the Hunt itself, alongside [[Lady Llewlyn]], the new [[Arya_Dööm|Arya Gage]], and Duvall Ogrefist, as well as the Legion of Dööm itself (minus Jayce, instead sitting in a spot reserved for the previous year's champion). Taking victory with only a scant few points ahead of Rika was [[Gnilon]], who slyly requested a vaguely-described trinket that had been lost for some time, asking to reclaim it as his own once it had been found; in so doing, they would potentially 'claim' an Aethir Artifact as their own, if they happened to stumble upon one in the current ownership of some elsewhere party. As they left, the strange girl from before found the group and received the awesome gift of [[Jarrett Tastybiscuit]]'s autograph, of whom she seemed to be an enormous fan; it was discovered that this girl also seemed to be carrying an Aethir Artifact on her person, but she ran off before any questions or inferences could be asked or made. '''Friday, April 8th, 2016''' After the Hunt [[Gnilon]] rode North to try to find an Aither Artifact and the [[Legion of Dööm]] was invited to celebrate afterwords at the castle with guests and hosted by the [[Princess Whitefang|Princess]]. There she announced that [[Redstreak|Sir Ningnin Redstreak]] is the newest [[The Sworn Swords|Sworn Sword]] of Sevoh and also asked the Hunt victors if they would lead a fleet of soldiers during the upcoming Gnomish war. Afterword Beaks and Jarret went to a party at a bar called the Deaf Note which is ran by the Bards College of [[Seacrest]], which ended in the bar erupting in a cheer for the heroes and a thanks from one of the college headmasters, Wind. Back at the inn rooms each of the heroes had an unsettling item left in the room, which they believed to be a vague threat against each of them. Riding back to [[Rutch]] with [[Arya Dööm|Arya]] gave the heroes a chance to talk about the [[Coalition]] and they learned that both races of dwarves were part of it, as well as [[Isreal Bearstorm|High Lord Isreal Beartstorm]]. Back in Rutch they learn that other orphanages are having problems as well. The heroes travel to [[Thurgadin]] only to find that there is no longer an artifact there, then decide to pass by [[Wiseau]] on the way to [[Iron Forge]] to try Gnilons idea of leveraging the Coalition to get an artifact. They chose to go to Wiseau to make sure the Lich was dead and maybe learn more about the gold and odd information in the facility. Once they got there Shilana prayed for assistance in passing an unholy barrier into the city and they found the city eerily quiet. The only signs of life were green candles in the window made to ward off evil spirits. Pulled into a bar they learn that the city has been plagued by the undead at night and has offered animal and humanoid sacrifices to them in order to survive. With night falling and the undead arriving for their newest sacrifice, a dwarf thief named Nabbit, the party rushed outside to do battle with the undead and try to stop the scourge. '''Friday, April 15th, 2016''' After a difficult battle with the undead bodaks of [[Wiseau]] the [[Legion of Dööm]] released the bag of potatoes, Nabbit and headed toward the [[Keepers]] hideout. Inside they found the middle floors containing weakened undead creatures, some recently killed. On the lowest floor, they found three Keeper gnolls already looting the treasure room and were introduced to [[Glomgold]], the treasure demon. As the heroes began to use his new power and find answers as to what happened they were assaulted by an undead [[Bethany Kettleback]]. With the gnolls on their side they all gave strength to [[Rika]] as she slew the ex-sworn sword. A daunting grey and blue robed figure took the body of Bethany and the heroes took everything of value. They asked Glomgold some of the more difficult questions and learned a bit about [[Shilana]] and [[Beaks Ashburn|Beaks]] as well was that evil [[Deities|Gods]] are hunting Rika and [[Jayce Milleneut|Jayce]]. '''Friday, April 22nd, 2016''' Our heroes flee the city of [[Wiseau]] after being ambushed by a human archer outside of the [[Keepers]] hideout and on toward [[Ironforge]]. They pass the small village of [[Carn]] and learn a bit about 'city flight' when citizens move away from a city during war times to avoid enlistment. Upon getting to Ironforge the heroes are confronted by General Thuum, master of guards for [[High Lord Bronzebeard]]. They were asked to help close a mysterious rift before the Eastern Empire Mining Company found out about its secret rare material, [[Ausben Onyx]], a stone that can float. Equipped with locally tamed bronze drakes they went to the Munich Gap where the rift was found and closed it before more thunder golems could appear. After helping the high lord the [[Legion of Dööm]] was allowed to search the building that was the former [[Izar]] embassy and they found another [[Aethir Artifact]]. Once back in [[Rutch]] they placed it in the temple, heard word of [[Gnilon|Gnilons]] journey and learned that High [[Lord Chillax]] had reluctantly joined the [[coalition]]. The letter [[Gnilon]] sent told of a glimmer of hope in the village of [[Wen]] in the Northern section of [[The Empire|Sevoh]]. In an effort to help [[Glomgold]] move around more easily, [[Jarrett_Tastybiscuit|Jarrett]] gilded his orb, only to have the unfortunate result of Glomgold consuming the item that kept him in this plane. '''Friday, April 29th, 2016''' With [[Gnilon]], [[Ric'p'od]] and [[Rika]] away from the fort the remaining [[Legion of Dööm]] was sent a letter and sack of gold from [[Moira]] and a request to deliver the gold to an undeclared location on the North Eastern mountain range. They decided to bring one of their newer knights, Sir Hawkeye. Easily dealing with attackers along the way, they found themselves at the village of [[Glimmer]] told in Moira's note where they found the Tiefling Tacato, who was the imposter of Beaks. Traveling north of Glimmer they found a haunted lake and then a chasm leading into a mountain range. When passing through the mountain range they came across a barrier in which they had to do a creative water trick to pass it. Upon the other side they found a large stone and jeweled city called [[Ix]]. Inside they learned that this city was separate from Sevoh and its own Kingdom of Ix. There they delivered the gold to Lord Darksteel and directed to the King of Ix where they met King Roland the Second, Prince Roland the Third and Lord Pares. There the two groups exchanged important information and Pares explained how the barrier was a gift from the Gods because of his assisting in destroying the Godsbane Scepter. He also killed Bethany Kettleback when sneaking in the castle and informed the Legion that the Gods could not enter the Sevoh Castle and Pares's divine powers didn't work inside. After the talk they learned about an ice sorceress who resides in a mountain in the northern Copper Desert. The party and Pares agreed to talk to the sorceress with the hopes of getting her to leave. '''Friday, May 6th, 2016''' As the party reunites with their discarded knight they travel to the northern Copper Desert to the Agate Mountain where the ice sorceress resides. Atop the mountain they found a castle made of ice with barriers made of ice. Inside they met a half elf, half dwarven woman named [[Icelyn Frostreaver]]. Born of a [[Ymir]] elf and a sister of [[Lord Frostreaver|High Lord Frostreaver]] and went to the isolated mountain to hide from her families whom were both looking for the rare necklace she wore around her neck that greatly enhanced her magic powers. This necklace was also an [[Aethir Artifact]]. She told the party all of this after a tense game of chess. The group convinced her to travel back to Sevoh with them and hide among the large crowd of Sevoh. After traveling back through Ix they said goodbye to Pares and were given a sack of gems as payment for helping the city deal with the ice sorceress. In Glimmer they learned that a man named Cliff in the [[Black Snake|Black Snakes]] did the damage to the hobbled Tiefling, Tacato. Once back in Rutch they learned [[Gnilon]] has returned and was very mad... '''Friday, May 27th, 2016''' [[Gnilon]] and his party returned to [[Rutch]] after his tour of the rest of [[The Empire|Sevoh]], with one less person as the Drow boy Dawson was killed during an ambush. Gnilon blames the newest knight Anne-Marie for his death, while she claims she defended the Lord and Lady as best she could. While on his travels Gnilon: was threatened by the [[Izar]], learned many northern cities aren't friendly to the [[King Whitefang|King]], was warned by [[Bartholomew Kettleback]], learned the Eastern cities want to save their elven kin, had a vision where [[Polychrome]] and others defended the [[Legion of Dööm]], the Eastern capital Resembool has many boats ready for war, got an invitation from the [[Leviathan]] for [[Kevin Zaon|Kevin]], and stole a fake [[Aethir Artifact]]. Afterwords the party was invited to again fight in the [[Three Hammers Arena]] by the new Battlemaster Genki for greater prizes and accolades. After one of the parties longest battles they managed to snatch victory and receive their prize of a solid golden orb that looks very much like the one [[Glomgold]] was bound to. '''Friday, June 3rd, 2016''' After taking some time for rest following their hard-earned victory in the [[Three_Hammers_Arena|arena]], [[Jayce_Milleneut|Jayce]] calls the group together to point out a few future concerns for the looming war(s), as well as attempt to bring some unity to the table by discussing individual skills, abilities, and the potential for integration and increased aptitude thereof. With that done, he left for [[Lady Llewlyn]]'s fort for a few weeks, encouraging them to write to him if any emergencies transpire while he's away. Not long after, an odd construction job begins taking place at the [[The Crypt]], which seemed to evolve into an unearthing and demolition task in order to dig a new tunnel under the surface. In the midst of the digging, the odd Tiefling girl [[Li-Li]] showed up at the [[Legion of Dööm]]'s fort and announced that she was overseeing the construction job and had purchased the land therein, and asked of the Legion would be interested in helping guide the eventual Delvar-based clearing that would take place once enough ground was given away to move them in, offering payment for their services. [[Shilana]] and [[Gnilon]] seemed to take a liking to the girl and offered her individual options to stay with them, and she demonstrated some of her power by magically removing the gilding from the [[Puren_Wood|Puren]] Orb that they'd won from the erstwhile arena victory (stating that the soul bound to it would need some time to relocate itself), but [[Rika]]'s cold aloofness seemed to upset her, and she opted instead to stay elsewhere until the Delvars were needed. '''Friday, June 10th, 2016''' On the morning before [[Li-Li]] arrived to gather the [[Legion of Dööm]] to help, [[Aesis]] sent a request through [[Rika]]'s [[Aethir Weapons]] to bring [[Beaks_Ashburn|Beaks]] to see him/her/it within the [[Aethir Temple]] below. Through a strange display of power, Aesis proceeded to alter one of the [[Aethir Weapons]] into a different form that could be more readily used despite certain limb-based handicap. When asked by [[Shilana]] about odd circumstances regarding the Aethir Weapons, Aesis simply explained that the [[Aethir Beings]] created their weapons based on an 'average' of high-caliber effectiveness against the gods during their battles, and that they are not bound by the same universal laws as mortals and gods, as well as that the concept of 'matter' is not relevant in their design; this explained why it appeared that the weapons could be altered at will to suit whatever needs were necessary for its proposed wielder. Joined by [[Kevin Zaon]] when he came to ask [[Jayce_Milleneut|Jayce]] about a letter he'd received, the [[Legion of Dööm]]+1 did indeed assist [[Li-Li]] in guiding the Delvars through the first portion of what used to be [[The Crypt]], utilizing masterful beast control to keep the Delvars on track and boasting fearsome combat prowess against rockworms and restless spirits that threatened them during the carving process. Once satisfied, Li-Li not only paid them as promised, but also opened up the sudden implication that she knew vastly more about them than she first let on, stating that she had read certain memories through skin contact via [[Gnilon]], Burleo, Kevin, and [[Jarrett_Tastybiscuit|Jarrett]]. Feeling betrayed, Gnilon fled from the scene while Li-Li tried to convince the remaining four (and Kevin) to engage in the discussion that she wanted within their briefing room, although unsuccessfully. [[Shilana]] and [[Beaks_Ashburn|Beaks]] tried to reason with her over the actions she took to obtain this information, but [[Rika]] made it perfectly clear that she was not trusted in in way, shape or form and would never be allowed in the fort as long as she drew breath. Realizing her futility but scoffing at their close-mindedness, Li-Li left to continue the construction efforts, emphasizing that she would be around if they changed their minds. Kevin attempted to soften tempers and offer perspectives from a more open-minded viewpoint on the whole situation, but Rika shut him down sharply, upon which he and Shilana both retreated as well, only for the latter (and the remaining members of Dööm) to discover that Gnilon had left for [[Silverpoint]]. In the midst, letters were sent to Jayce (whom was still training with [[Lady Llewlyn]]) letters, informing him of recent events and warning him of what to expect going forward... '''Friday, July 1st, 2016''' [[Gnilon]] races toward [[Silverpoint]] with [[Rika]] in hot pursuit, managing to outmaneuver her and [[Alduin]] and carry on toward his destination without further incident. Along the way, each of them comes upon a demigod from their respective deities; Gnilon chose to ride past [[Ork]] under the pretense of more-pressing matters at hand, while Rika engaged a man who claimed to be the half-dragon known as [[Lekk]], who attempted to implicate her in a potential deal between them, but was shot down and denied due to differing ideals and complications involved. Rika was left frustrated and irate as her demigod regarded her callously for her decisions up to this point, referring to her as a 'stepping stone' by others due to her uncontrolled aggression and extensive mishandling of people and situations. Gnilon eventually reached Silverpoint, where he discovered that a letter had been sent ahead of them to warn the Gages against allowing him to see [[Arya_Dööm|Arya]]. Nevertheless, Gnilon tactfully and carefully filled High Lord, High Lady and young Lord Gage in on the nature of the [[Aethir Weapons]] below the [[Legion of Dööm]]'s fortress, but without using proper names and instead referencing vague allusions, desperately inciting them to protect their fort at all costs if war were to ever reach the Legion's doorstep, such that the weapons would not fall into the [[King_Whitefang|King's]] hands if they were ever unable to protect them. Elsewhere, construction continued on the cave north of the Legion's fort, with [[Li-Li]] calling on [[Beaks_Ashburn|Beaks]] at one point to assist her with a task that she likely could have performed herself, but seemingly wanted to gauge his geomantic ability for herself. A letter arrived for the remaining group, in which [[Jayce_Milleneut|Jayce]] invited them to [[Lady Llewlyn]]'s keep to discuss current events and hopefully reach and understanding amidst the paranoia, concern and overarching misunderstandings regarding the [[Li-Li|Tiefling girl]] and her abilities. Said conversation did not go as well as hoped, unfortunately, seemingly due to further misunderstandings and miscommunication between Jayce, Lady Llewlyn and the Legion of Dööm proper, with the foremost two receiving a sharp-tongued rhetoric from [[Shilana]] for potentially-avoidable circumstances that were implied to be their faults due to withheld information. [[Nobles and Neckbeards Sessions Page 2|PREVIOUS PAGE]] | [[Nobles and Neckbeards Sessions Page 4|NEXT PAGE]]